


Somewhere I Belong

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence teve sua primeira experiência com demônios no seu treinamento de caçador. Ninguém menos do que Bobby Singer poderia ser mais experiente para ensiná-lo, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic EVER. Escrevi para um concurso no facebook em março/2012.  
> Sem pairings, sorry.

Nunca antes tinha parado em um posto de gasolina que o Red Bull estivesse gelado, esse ficaria na memória. Lawrence estava sentado sobre sua moto enquanto as plaquinhas com o preço final na bomba de gasolina reviravam. Com a mão em forma de meia lua para segurar a lata, podia ver os nós de suas mãos arranhados e, pela terceira vez em sua vida, se perguntava como chegara até aqui em seus poucos vinte anos de existência. O responsável era o pai, o herói era o avô.

Pegou-se em uma lembrança quando tinha uns 12 ou 13 anos. Havia dias que seu pai estava estranho; não falava nada, não comia quase nada, nem a sua cerveja preferida era retirada da geladeira. Dias depois do novo estado de espírito que seu pai se encontrava, Lawrence foi pego de surpresa com o som de latidos de cães invisíveis que invadiram sua casa na calada da noite. Só teve tempo de pegar seu casaco e o de sua irmã, enquanto sua mãe corria pra fora de casa com Maddison no colo. Passou por um corredor e viu seu pai aos berros, o corpo sendo arrancado pedaço por pedaço e esguichando sangue para tudo quanto é lado. Faltavam alguns meses para Lawrence fazer 13 anos, mesmo assim, se sentiu como um bebê indefeso tamanha crueldade seu pai passava. Ele ficou catatônico, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, até seu avô entrar no cômodo e arrastá-lo imediatamente para fora de casa. Mesmo retirado a tempo daquela cena grotesca por seu avô, seria díficil esquecer a noite em que seu pai virara papinha de cães do inferno. Dos 13 aos 19, passou a viver em New Jersey com seus avós, sua mãe e sua pequena irmã. A mudança foi uma época tensa de sua vida. Não era fácil para um recém adolescente se mudar da pacata cidade de Aberdeen para a grande cidade de New Jersey. Lawrence tentava levar a vida de um garoto comum, tinha seu grupo de amigos na escola e nas horas vagas aprendia a lidar com armas e a pronunciar palavras em latim com o seu avô. De pouco em pouco, o menino ia se tornando um hunter tão bom quanto seu professor; tinha facilidade para tal e o desejo de vingança pulsava em seu peito atrás do que causara a morte de seu pai.

Virando o resto do conteúdo de Red Bull em sua goela abaixo, Lawrence sentiu seu bolso mexer e em questão de segundos um polifonico riff baixo de guitarra foi ouvido saindo dele. Pegou o telefone e a foto do avô apareceu no display dele. Deslizou o polegar para o lado e atendeu a ligação – **Lawrence falando**. – O tom de sua voz parecia meio nervoso – **Ok. Deve dar umas 3 horas de moto. Procuro por quem?** – Ia anotando mentalmente as instruções que seu avô passava – **Singer, got it. Já tô no caminho** – Desligou e pôs o celular no bolso. Jogou a lata no lixo, subindo em cima da moto pôs seus fones de ouvido, apertou o play e em seguida pôs o capacete na cabeça, baixando o visor de vidro fumê dele. O álbum Mother’s Milk seria a trilha sonora por 2 cidades aproximadamente. Pisou no acelerador da moto, sentindo ela dar uma leve quicada embaixo do seu corpo e o escapamento dela rangeu quando Lawrence deu a partida na Harley Davidson Night Rod Special 883. Sabia que tinha que correr o máximo que pudesse, seu avô queria lhe dizer algo, mas por telefone não era seguro e parecia que nem em casa. Pegou a estrada sem medo, o motor rugindo enquanto o jovem rapaz ia costurando o trânsito quando podia, ao som de Good Time Boys. Cresceu muito cedo, perdera a inocência vivendo num mundo no qual qualquer anormalidade era comum, porém perigosa.

Diminuiu um pouco a velocidade para olhar em seu relógio de pulso que horas eram. Duas horas passavam-se tão rapidamente quando ele ouvia os Chili Peppers antigo... Algumas rotas traçadas e ele avistou uma placa com direções das cidades mais próximas. Sioux Falls estava a poucas milhas de distância dele e provavelmente chegaria antes do seu avô no lugar marcado. Melhor assim, teria chance de comer um cheese burguer com fritas, pois a barriga já queria começar uma discussão com o dono dela. Parou num posto de gasolina perto de uma bifurcação para se guiar pelo GPS. Estava em dúvida se continuaria na interestadual ou se entraria a direita numa estrada secundária. Encostado na moto, tirou o celular do bolso para acessar o GPS e com a outra segurava a bomba de gasolina. Se pegasse a interestadual, chegaria no ponto de encontro com o seu avô, já a outra estrada daria para o centro da cidade. Guardou a bomba e entrou na loja de conveniência, atento as pessoas a sua volta. Pegou um Snickers e foi até o caixa – **Conhece algum Bob Singer por aqui? Ele tem um ferro velho na entrada de Sioux Falls...** – Perguntou despreocupado para o caixa com cara de poucos amigos e que não gostou muito da pergunta feita por Lawrence. – **Segue reto pela interestadual. Depois do trevo pega o primeiro retorno e entra a direita. A primeira viela a direita dá no ferro velho** – respondeu a Lawrence, medindo-o com o olhar de cima a baixo. Provavelmente o tal Bob Singer deve ter falado mal das roupas dele, combinar xadrez com listras não era uma coisa bonita de se ver e nem boa para as vistas.

Saiu da loja de conveniência comendo o Snickers que acabara de pagar, quando ouviu o som de mensagem chegar em seu celular. Apanhou o aparelho e viu que a mensagem era de seu avô. _Onde você está? Chego em 40 minutos._ É, o cheese burguer estava fora de cogitação, sua barriga se contentaria com o Snickers e a lata de Coca que acabara de tirar da máquina de refrigerante. Terminou de beber a lata e novamente deu o play no celular. A trilha sonora de agora seria uma coletânea de Silverchair que há tempos Lawrence queria ouvir. Dedilhou pelas teclas do teclado, respondendo para o seu avô que já estava na cidade. Ao som de Freak, o jovem deu a partida e rumou ao norte seguindo as direções do não tão simpático rapaz do caixa.

Finalmente chegou no ponto final da sua parada. O local parecia ter sido abandonado, com um monte de tranqueira no quintal da casa, e o dono parecia ter saído para comprar cigarros só pra se ver livre daquele lugar.  Foi entrando devagar com a moto no quintal cheio de carros velhos e quebrados, tentando achar algum lugar para estacionar seu bebê; o único carro que não parecia ter sido abandonado de propósito ali, era uma caminhonete azul com um cachorro dorminhoco em cima. Achou um bom lugar, perto de um enorme carro preto estacionado perto da porta dos fundos. O carro parecia imponente, com um grande porta-malas, as janelas estavam abaixadas e o capô era enorme. Parecia um carro dos anos 70, com certeza esse tipo de carro não despertava o interesse de Lawrence, mas com aquele ali era diferente. Passou algum tempinho olhando pra carroceria, quando foi interrompido por um pigarro. Olhou em volta e viu um senhor quase de idade, no alto dos seus 50 anos, barbudo, baixinho e gordinho. Usava um boné velho e surrado, assim como suas roupas e um pano que usava para limpar as mãos no mesmo momento que apareceu na escada que dava para a porta dos fundos. Não parecia gostar de visitas e muito menos das que apareciam sem lhe avisar. – **Singer?** – Desceu da moto, tirou o capacete e checou os bolsos a procura de suas defesas – **Quem quer saber?** – Indagou o senhor gordinho com o boné surrado. Não só a expressão em seu rosto era de desagrado, como o tom da sua voz também não era amigável. – **Meu avô, Martin Campbell, pediu para procurar por Bobby Singer... é você?** – Agora mexia no celular para desligar a música barulhenta. Baixou a guarda, o homem à sua frente não era um monstro; tampouco o Barney. Bobby Singer examinou Lawrence por alguns segundos e, então, abriu a porta dos fundos – **Você não vai querer um convite com letras douradas para entrar, vai?** – Perguntou Singer com um leve tom de deboche em cada palavra. Talvez o caixa do posto de gasolina teria razão para não ir com a cara desse Singer. Lawrence olhou em volta, não queria deixar seu bebê ali fora, desprotegido. – **Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, menino** – Rosnou Bobby e entrou direto na casa, deixando a porta aberta para Lawrence entrar. Balançando os ombros, o jovem passou pela porta e, naquele momento, parecia que todos os anos de estudo sobre o sobrenatural estava compilado naquelas muitas estantes de livros e em todos os símbolos desenhados no teto. Definitivamente, ele era um hunter experiente que não brincava em serviço. Puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e esperar pelo avô, enquanto observava atentamente os títulos dos livros da estante mais perto dele. Tinha coisas ali que ele nem conseguiria pronunciar sem dar um nó em sua língua. – **Então você é o Lawrence Morgan, certo?** – Quis saber Bobby, colocando duas garrafas de cerveja na mesa. Assentiu com a cabeça, tomando um gole da garrafa. Gole que foi prestado com muita atenção por Bobby. – **Relaxa, água benta não faria mal para um ser humano, certo?** – Morgan deu um sorriso de lado, é como se fosse um padrão de caçador: colocar um pouco de água benta na bebida de alguma visita. Em alguns segundos batidas firmes foram ouvidas na porta da frente. Bobby levantou-se e foi até a sala atendê-la. Era Martin Campbell, que deu um grande e afetuoso abraço no neto. – **Parece que o Ghoul se deu mal topando com você hein?** – Brincou Campbell, olhando para os nós dos dedos do neto que estavam feridos. – **Bem.. ele está lá Bobby?** – Campbell perguntou para Singer.

Em questão de minutos, os três estavam no porão da casa, diante de um homem engravatado, sentado e amarrado numa cadeira. Aquele lugar era totalmente diferente do resto da casa, havia um bunker de ferro mais a frente, simbolos foram desenhados nas paredes e um grande pentagrama gigante foi desenhado de vermelho no teto; exatamente aonde estava a cadeira. – **Primeira aula de exorcismo, Law. Aproveite o tempo, você vai aprender com o melhor.** – Disse Martin para o neto, que parecia não acreditar no que via. Bobby havia jogado água benta no engravatado que acordou berrando de dor e imediatamente os olhos dele ficaram todos pretos. Aquela cena ficariam marcada em sua memória. Singer segurava um pequeno livro de capa marrom, as folhas meio amareladas e com a aparência de ter sido muito usado. - **Preste atenção e não faça nada que o demônio falar** – Singer alertou Lawrence para o que aconteceria a seguir. Recitando palavras em latim, tentando sobrepor sua voz pelas gargalhadas do demônio, Bobby proferiu o exorcismo clássico. Por um instante, Lawrence pensou que o âmbito fosse ruir, de tanta força que o demônio fazia para não sair do corpo do engravatado. - **... Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth!** – Ao dizer as últimas palavras, um grito estridente fora ouvido do homem sentado na cadeira e uma densa fumaça preta, saiu da boca dele e indo parar direto no chão. Pronto. O advogado, ou que profissão tivesse, poderia voltar a sua família e comemorar o dia da Independência com eles. Martin sorria ao ver a expressão do neto e Bobby deu um longo suspiro – **Quando eu vou poder caçar um desses?** – Perguntou Lawrence animado, com um grande sorriso no rosto. O desejo de caçar demônios e exorcizá-los, era o que o jovem garoto almejava fazer daqui pra frente.

 

 


End file.
